A tear for love
by Iwantdream
Summary: Une histoire d'amour peut probable entre Daryl Dixon au coeur de pierre et Beth Green, la jeune femme qui semble totalement innocente. Le vide avait envahit l'archet depuis que la blonde l'avait abandonné. Mais comment allait il réagir après ses retrouvailles avec Carol et la réapparition de Beth dans une situation peut commune ?


**Chapitre I : Des souvenirs, une larme, un vide.**

" - Il me faut à boire. Dit alors la jeune blonde aux yeux océans sur un air d'hésitation.  
>Daryl ne broncha pas, et sans même lever le regard vers elle lui balança une bouteille en plastique à ces jambes, tout en continuant de manger son morceau de serpent. Beth fixa alors la bouteille un instant avant de la décaler sur le côté et de dire :<p>

- Non, je veux boire pour de vrai, je te parle d'alcool, j'en ai jamais bus, à cause de mon père, mais je me dis que maintenant il est plus là alors, on pourrait essayer d'en trouver.

La jeune femme fixait alors son compagnon, en attente d'une réponse qu'elle n'obtient pas. Elle lâche alors un soupire lasse avant de se lever. Lâchant un simple "Bon et bien régales toi avec ton serpent rôtie" elle saisie le couteau planté dans le tronc d'arbre et enjambe ce dernier avant de quitter leur campement improvisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blonde lui avait tenue tête, et c'était bien la première fois qu'une femme osait lui parler ainsi, surtout une femme plus jeune que lui d'au moins vingt ans. Les heures c'étaient écoulées et les deux compagnons de routes se retrouvaient dans une maison. Là ils avaient trouvé de l'alcool digne de ce nom et après avoir but plusieurs verres, Daryl commençait à s'énerver. Ce qu'il avait ? Un jeu stupide lancé par la blonde l'avait replongé dans des souvenirs douloureux de son enfance.  
>- C'est à moi de jouer hein c'est ça ? J'ai jamais..<br>Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir tout en se revêtant puisqu'il venait de pisser dans un coin de la maison.  
>- J'ai jamais mangé de glace au yaourt, j'ai jamais eus de poney.<br>La blonde le fixait alors qu'il commençait à devenir de plus en plus agressif avec ce qui l'entourait. "J'ai jamais eu de cadeau du père noël !" disait il sur un tond plus fort que le précédent tout en basculant la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
>- J'ai jamais pus compter sur personne pour me protéger ! Je crois que j'ai jamais pus compter sur personne pour quoi que se soit d'ailleurs ! Cria-t-il en la montrant du doigt.<br>- Daryl.. murmura Beth en disant non d'un geste de la tête sans le lâcher du regard.  
>- J'ai jamais chanté en public devant plein de gens comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu. Comme si on pouvait tout prendre à la rigolade.<br>Il tourna le dos à la blonde en marquant une autre pose dans ses dires avant de reprendre en se tournant face à elle.  
>- Et je ne me suis certainement pas ouvert les veines histoire d'attirer l'attention !<br>Alors que le silence revient dans la maison, le rôdeurs se remet à faire du bruit, Daryl prit alors son arbalète en forçant la blonde à se relever et sortir avec lui lançant dans ses gestes : "Tu disais que tu n'avais jamais tiré à l'arbalète ? Je vais te montrer comment on fait !". Beth tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre, le suppliant de la lâcher mais rien à faire. Il tira d'abord une première flèche dans l'abdomen du rôdeur de façon à l'immobiliser avant de prendre la jeune femme contre lui pour la faire tirer. Après trois flèches de tirées, Beth lui hurle dessus, lui demandant de le tuer une fois pour toute mais l'archet restait butté, comme si il se trouvait dans sa bulle à lui. Rapidement la blonde prit son couteau et l'enfonça dans le crâne du rôdeur, s'en était trop pour elle.  
>- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je me marrais bien ! Disait-il en se tournant face à elle.<br>- Non ! Là tu jouais les gros connard ! Cria la blonde, si quelqu'un trouvait mon père.  
>- Ca va arrête ! La coupa Daryl, ça n'a absolument rien à voir.<br>- Tuer les rôdeurs c'est pas censé être marrant !  
>- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?!<br>- Que tu arrêtes de faire celui qui se fou de tout comme si il n'y avait jamais rien qui te touchait ! Comme si ce qu'on a traversés n'avait aucune importance ! Comme si tout les gens qu'on a perdus, ils comptaient pas pour toi. Parce que c'est des bobards tout ça !  
>- C'est ce que tu crois ? L'interroge a-t-il en la fixant.<br>- Je le crois pas je le sais. Répondit Beth au bord des larmes.  
>- Tu sais quedal !<br>- Tout ce que tu me vois en me regardant c'est une fille de plus qui va crever.  
>Elle se stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle et remettre ses cheveux en place sans pour autant lâcher Daryl du regard. Une fois de plus elle lui tenait tête, une fois de plus elle essayait de lui faire dire ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que d'agir comme un connard de base.<br>- Je suis pas Michonne, je suis pas Carol, je suis pas Maggie. J'ai survécus et tu comprends pas pourquoi, parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'suis pas comme elle, mais je m'en suis tiré ! Et t'as pas le droit de me traiter comme une merde simplement parce que t'as peur !  
>- J'ai pas les ch'tons ! J'ai peur de rien ! Dit il son visage assez proche de celui de Beth.<br>- Je me souviens très bien, quand la petite fille est sortie de la grange, derrière ma mère, t'étais comme moi. Alors maintenant tu te blinde et tu laisses personne devenir trop proche de toi.  
>- Trop proche hein ? Demanda-il le regard remplit de colère, tu sais de quoi tu parles ? T'as perdus deux petits copains et t'arrives même pas à verser une larme ! T'as perdus toute ta famille et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est picoler comme une étudiante débile !<br>- Vas te faire foutre ! Tu comprends rien !  
>- Non c'est toi qui comprends rien ! Tout les gens qu'on connait sont morts !<br>- Non ! Ca t'en sais rien ! Hurla Beth.  
>- Peut importe puisqu'on les reverra jamais de toutes manières !<br>Un court silence s'installa dans la dispute ce qui fit baisser les yeux de la blonde. Il avait raison, il avait raison autant qu'elle à dire vrai. Ils étaient dans le vrai tout les deux et elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, voulant crier aussi mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas Daryl en rajouta une couche :  
>- Rick ! Tu reverras jamais Maggie ! Tu piges ?!<br>- Daryl Arrête ! Supplia la blonde en attrapant son bras.  
>Il hurla un "Non !" bien distincte en lui faisant lâcher son bras et en se retournant pour ne plus la regarder. C'était le moment, elle avait réussit, il allait enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des jours et des jours.<br>- Le gouverneur c'est ramené jusque devant nos grilles ! Peut être que si j'avais continué à le chercher ! Peut être que si j'avais pas laissé tomber ! Et ton père, peut être que j'aurais pus faire quelque chose.  
>Il venait à peine de finir de parler que la blonde l'attrapa par derrière, le serrant de toutes ses forces en posant sa tête sur le haut de son dos. Elle pleurait, il fallait que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute. Daryl venait de mettre des mots sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait et en sentant la présence de Beth contre son corps il craqua lui aussi et pour la première fois des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba, ils c'étaient tout les deux calmés et avait prit place sur la terrasse de la vieille maison. Une discussion sur l'alcool c'était mise en place, la jeune femme comprenait pourquoi son père avait arrêté de boire, et Daryl avait raconté à la jeune femme son histoire avant tout ça. Après cette discussion ils avaient tout les deux décidés de brûler cette maison avec l'alcool qui restait. Laissant derrière eux cette journée remplie d'émotions. Le lendemain, ils trouvèrent une maison. Une maison propre, plus propre que celle de la veille, enfin une maison funéraire tout au moins. Dans les placards se trouvaient de la nourriture, bien rangée, sans aucunes poussière à la surface. Ils avaient trop faim pour avoir pitié d'autruis mais Beth avait écrit un message pour remercier les personnes qui inconsciemment les avait aidés. Le soir venu la jeune blonde avait trouvé refuge au prêt d'un piano et c'était mise à jouer et chanter. L'arché l'avait alors écouté, pensant qu'elle serait peut être la dernière personne qu'il verrait et un sourire était apparut sur son visage. "Je vais beaucoup te manquer quand je serais parti Daryl Dixon.". Il secoua la tête et se coucha dans le cercueil qui se trouvait juste derrière et la regarda. Il ne voulait pas lui demander clairement de se remettre à jouer et chanter alors il prit pour justificatif qu'il n'y avait pas de Jukebox. Les heures passairent et toutes se ressemblaient jusqu'à cet instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de rôdeurs viennent envahirent la maison. Daryl avait voulu donner une dernière chance au chien qui rôdait autours de la maison mais en ouvrant la porte il fut surprit par une bande de rôdeurs. Criant alors le prénom de la blonde de façon à la faire réagir, elle finit par apparaître devant lui alors qu'il maintenait la porte du mieux qu'il pouvait. Beth lança alors l'arbalète à son compagnon avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir encore et encore dans la maison, il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent tout les deux. Daryl derrière Beth tentait de tuer des rôdeurs au fur et à mesur, ne voyant pas la blonde sortir de la maison. Il mit bien cinq minutes à sortir de la maison funéraire, à bout de souffle, le coeur battant comme jamais, où était-elle ? Il coura alors un instant avant de voir son sac parterre, quand il leva les yeux les sourcils froncés une voiture partie à vive allure. Il coura alors après, essayant d'y mettre toute son énergie.<br>- Beth ! Beth ! Cria-t-il la voix cassée sous l'émotion. "  
>Daryl sursauta de la couverture, il venait encore de rêver de la jeune Greene. Comment était-il possible que même après son abandon, elle continue de le rendre dingue ? Il lui en voulait, il devait l'oublier comme il oubliait son père mais non, la blonde persistait à rester dans ses pensées. Se levant alors en glissant une main dans ses cheveux il regarda autours de lui. Il se trouvait sous une tante avec le reste du groupe : Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Eugène, Tyreese, Judith, Carol. Il regarda La femme qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, pas même à Carol. Il sortit alors de sous la tante improvisé et rejoignis Rick au bord du campement.<br>- Je vais prendre le relais. Dit alors Daryl en prenant son arbalète.  
>- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ? Demanda Rick en le regardant.<br>- On peut dire ça.  
>Il lui sourit faiblement puis le regarda partir en le saluant d'un geste de la tête avant de s'assoir contre ce tronc d'arbre, observant les alentours calmes tout de même. Maintenant qu'il était vraiment seul, il pouvait se laisser aller non ? Il senti alors une larme glisser le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Cachant son visage dans ses bras il avala difficilement sa salive. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ainsi, les bras de la blonde apparurent autour de sa taille de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le serrer contre lui. Une main apparut sur son épaule, l'espace d'un instant il pensa à la blonde mais en posant son regard sur Carol il réalisa à quel point il était stupide. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche avant de tourner la tête en restant silencieux.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Demanda la femme.  
>- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant les sourcils froncés.<br>- De Beth, répondit Carol, tu murmure pendant ton sommeil.  
>L'archet fixa Carol sans savoir quoi répondre puisque lui même n'avait pas de réponse très précise. Ce qu'il c'était passé ? Il en avait rêvé une fois de plus, mais parfois il se demandait si il n'avait tout simplement jamais vécu ces moments avec la blonde. Après tout, peut être devenait-il fou et prenait-il ses rêves pour de la réalité. Mais si c'était le cas, il ne ressentirait pas autant de haine à l'égard de la jeune femme qui quelques semaines plus tôt, l'avait littéralement abandonné.<p>

_Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à aimer ! Je vous fais de gros bisous mes petits rôdeurs ! #M._


End file.
